


Electrifying

by you_guys_are_losers (courting_insanity)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, PeterMJ - Freeform, Spideychelle, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23354086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/courting_insanity/pseuds/you_guys_are_losers
Summary: In which MJ saves Peter from a supervillain and commits a serious feminist blunder.
Relationships: Michelle Jones & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker
Comments: 10
Kudos: 91





	Electrifying

He told her to get to safety. 

That’s all that Peter can think about as he looks at MJ, his breath heavy and gasping. He can’t tell if the roaring he hears is the sloshing of the water settling around him, seeping through the rocks beneath his feet, or if it’s the blood pounding in his ears. If he wasn’t so shocked, he would probably have been shivering, but the chill of the water that soaks him from head to toe doesn’t compare to the warmth that is spreading through his chest. 

He remembers seeing her dart out of his field of vision after the metallic, wriggling arms pierced out of the water, but he had been too busy fighting off the clawed blades that were trying to detach his head to do anything more than pray that she had made it to shelter. 

His prayers had not involved MJ electrifying the soaked, metal-clad villain with a taser filched from an unconscious police officer, but as he looks at her now he wonders if they should have. 

As Peter slowly regains his breath and his hearing, he can’t help but stare. MJ stands in the rocks a few feet away, taser clenched in her shaking hand. She looks even taller and more willowy than ever; her curls are soaked through and plastered to her head, neck, and shoulders, dripping all over her drenched clothing. The t-shirt Peter bought her (black, with “this is what a feminist looks like” in red lettering) hangs off of her, along with the beige jacket she loves so much. 

Her eyes, though slightly widened, are locked on his own, and fire blazes in them as she offers him a shaky grin from where she stands behind the twitching body of the fallen villain. 

Peter thinks she looks like Joan of Arc, and he can’t breathe. 

He doesn’t even look as the webs leave him, cocooning Doc Oc to the rocky shore. The roaring of his own heartbeat is fading, lost with the chill and with everything else as the world drops away. He doesn’t remember beginning to move across the rocks, swift and with intentionality that brings him to her side immediately. 

“MJ, I...” he trails off, unable to continue as he looks into her eyes. She does not look away, and she blinks several times as the grin fades away, leaving her lips slightly parted as she takes in the admiration that is written all over his face. 

“I just-” 

The sound of sirens, distant but droning louder against Peter’s super senses, snaps him back to reality. “Oh. Uh.” He glances at her, then over his shoulder, then back to her again. “Um, let me just-” 

Peter quickly begins to climb back onto the soaked bike path of the park they had been walking in, offering his hand to help her move quickly and safely over the treacherous terrain. She grips his forearm tightly, fingers wrapping around it as she picks her way over the rocks unsteadily. 

His heart pounds, and suddenly Peter is talking. 

“Um. That was... That was incredible. I didn’t-- I’ve never seen-- Uh, I just- I mean, I’m sorry. You shouldn’t have had to intervene or anything, it’s just that Doc Oc-- well, maybe one of her goons, I don’t really know-- she hacked my suit, and then I couldn’t, uh, activate those taser webs. Or any webs, really. But I didn’t mean for you to be in danger, I was hoping you wouldn’t... Not that I think you need protecting, or anything! I mean, you kind of proved that, I just...” 

Peter swallows as she is silent behind him, and he can’t make himself look back to see if this is an amused silence or an unimpressed one. His heart hammers as he finally settles on, “...Thank you. I... I’m glad you’re okay.” 

In order to distract himself from the hammering of his heart and the awareness he suddenly has of her touch, he focuses on getting her onto the path, breathing a sigh of relief as soon as they move to steady ground. 

Once both of their feet are on soaked asphalt, Peter lets out a breath of relief, beginning to turn back to MJ. “So, uh the police are on their-” 

Her lips are on his, and Peter’s eyes drift shut before he even has a chance to speak. 

Peter’s back arches into the kiss immediately as her lips fit against his, knocking their teeth together lightly as he adjusts his footing so that his hips are facing hers. The taser clatters to the ground; her hands have risen to his face, one cupping his cheek while the other cradles the back of his neck, fingers tangling in his soaked curls. His hands freeze at first before drifting down to her waist instinctively as he leans into the kiss, resting chastely there. 

Several of her wet curls fall into his face, but Peter does not brush them away. The sirens in his ears are nothing compared to the absolute storm of firecrackers going off in his mind, sending sparks of warmth arcing down his body as he melts into her. Her lips are gentle and firm, and they do not leave his until Peter can tell that both he and Michelle need a moment to resurface from their moment.

When the kiss breaks, neither moves any farther than it takes to draw a breath. Their lips brush as Michelle parts hers slightly, inhaling carefully. Peter’s eyes are still closed as he breathes in the moment, heart pounding like the settling waves against the shore. 

“I’m a horrible feminist.” 

The words are breathed against his lips, and her mouth lightly brushes his cupid’s bow as he starts slightly in surprise, not moving away. 

“What?” he murmurs, eyes finally fluttering open to meet hers. They are warm and searching, scanning his face and lingering on his lips for a moment before rising back to his. The satisfaction in them is soft and warming; she is pleased with herself. 

If she isn’t careful with looks like that, she is going to get a _really_ big head. 

Peter shoves the thought away, his hands carefully travelling so that one is cradling the small of her back and the other is cups her neck, lightly brushing his thumb along the edge of her jaw. He doesn’t make any move to step away, and neither does she as her eyes dance. 

“I’m a terrible... Feminist.” MJ draws in another breath, adjusting her positioning slightly so that her shoulders are relaxed as she maintains their close distance. Her words are whispered against his lips as she hums her explanation. 

“Interrupting someone by kissing them. Total sexist, hetero-normative trope.” 

A small, awed grin begins to spread across Peter’s lips, brushing them against hers with all the delicacy of a butterfly’s wing. The satisfied gleam in her eyes fades, replaced by something breathless and fragile as she takes in his expression of wonder.

“Well... On behalf of all the suffering, oppressed white males everywhere, I think I’ll forgive it just this once.” 

The laugh that leaves her lips at his breathless sarcasm is like music to Peter, and he hums in appreciation with the song of Michelle Jones as her lips meet his again.


End file.
